


The Boyfriends of Blue Sargent

by L_C_Weary



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Meetings, Spying On Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Helen Gansey is convinced her brother dates Blue Sargent, but the girl at Fox Way, Orla, is convinced Blue dates Henry Cheng. They decide to figure the truth out together.





	The Boyfriends of Blue Sargent

**Author's Note:**

> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Helen Gansey drove her new car to Fox Way 300 at a Thursday mid-afternoon, in early summer. The sky was clear of clouds, the air was dry and waiting for the Sun to set, to be able to take a giant breath and be free of the heat. Her car was pleasantly cool and the air outside made her skin fill with warmness, which only felt nice for a few seconds, before it tore into her bones, made her ache with the weight of the air.

She recognised the building by its hectic build and signs of psychics, palmistry, tarot reading, tea magic, etc. She knocked politely, clearly not loud enough as it brought no attention to her presence. She waited a few minutes, listened to the sounds coming from inside.

The house, in the scorching hot weather, also seemed tired and lazy. Smooth blues-ish kind of music was playing, Spanish words pouring deliciously, only one pair of bare feet marching up and down, someone was murmuring softly at the nearest room and someone other was humming at the back of the garden. All of them were ignoring Helen Gansey.

She, still politely, knocked louder. There came a shout to someone called Oral, which was answered by a complaint, but at last, when Helen felt like it would be easier to just call Richard again, the door swung open.

A young woman stood in the doorway. She was pretty, a bit shorter then Helen, curvy from arms to thighs, even her lock, which in their uncontrolled state gave her a dark brown halo. Helen couldn't even see inside. Her skin was darker then Blue's, but her features she shared with Blue showed that they were related. Just another sign that Helen was, in fact, at the correct location. The girl, presumably Orla, wore a red shirt and jean short, both of those leaving big patched of her skin uncovered. She looked anything but bothered by that. Helen could see the appeal, in the heatwave.

"Hello, are you the-?" she started voice low and soothing, like the commentary of a nature film about African safaris with giraffes and lions. She smiled softly, after cutting herself off. Her lips were glistening with lip balm. "No, you're not," she realised, she must’ve been waiting for a client. Orla leaned to the door frame. "You look familiar. You look like the dead boy." A shiver run down Helen's spine, despite the heat, but she ignored it.

"Yes, I'm Helen Gansey, Richard's sister, but please don't call him that." She wanted to go on, state her problem or something, but Orla was fascinated just by that fact alone.

"His name is Richard? That's wild." Helen wondered if they at least tried to pretend they were psychics. "He introduced himself as Gansey."

"Yes, he prefers his family nam-"

"Oh," Orla's face turned sad for a moment. "He doesn't want to end up like your father, doesn't he? Dick Gansey The Second?" Helen was a bit taken aback. Orla grinned. "You seem like the type who doesn't believe in psychics, don't you little Helen?" she asked. Helen's face didn't even twitch. She was used to much harsher criticism. "Don't fret, honey, I just have a nose for family drama, that's my speciality." She smiled cheerfully. Helen ignored her own distaste.

"Thank you," she offered her hand. Orla raised an eyebrow, like it was some foreign cultural gesture, but took it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Helen, but I have to disappoint you. Dickie boy ain't here," she said while checking Helen out, not too subtly. It was flattering from such a beautiful woman and kind of weird. It felt like it was a witchy kind of checking out, not a  _you look pretty_  checking out.

"Oh, yes, he just mentioned I can collect him here, at three am," she explained. Orla lean back inside, probably taking a look at a clock, revealing even more of her torso. Helen made the observation that Orla was, indeed, very attractive. "Well, honey," Orla turned back to her, "you can come in, but I'm afraid it's going to be a sour afternoon for you."

"Sour?"' Helen repeated. "What do you mean?"

"They have an all-party hang out, and as my little Blue and your Dickie are not a couple anymore, it sure feels weird to spend so much time together, with Blue's new boytoy around too. Maybe he won't be in his best mood."

Now, that was weird. The last information Helen had about his brother's love life was that he was no longer in a relationship, whatever kind that was originally, with Ronan Lynch, but was dating the psychic girl he called Jane for some reason.

"I think you’re mistaken," she said still confused.

"Sure I'm not," Orla said with determination. "She's dating the bee boy. He's from the same branch your brother goes to," she explained. Helen shook her head. "You know," she lengthened the word, childishly. "He's Asian, his hair is up in the air, he's like a walking pop culture reference.

"Cheng?" she tried, but Orla just shrugged.

"I don't actually know his name. I'm bad with names," she admitted with a half-smile. "So, want to come in or your fancy-mancy car will cool you better?" she asked with a small hint of rudeness.

"I would wait inside, if it's possible," she said politely. Orla smirked and stepped away to let her in.

The house from the inside was similar to its outside, a bit more chaotic even. It was filled with tons of different styles, furniture and decoration in seemingly no order but it was somewhat charming. Everything seemed to be moving and just out of an accident got frozen in time. It felt a bit suffocating, but looked wonderfully out of order and magical.

Orla leaded her to the kitchen, gave her tea, offered to read her future from her tea, which Helen refused. By the time her host stopped chatting about the weirdness of Richard and his gang, which was an understatement but coming from a psychic was a bit pretentious, the mentioned kids arrived.

"Helen," Richard greeted her with hardly conveyed surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," she said with an edge to her voice she knew only Richard could decipher. Somewhere behind the counter Orla chuckled. "You said I can collect you here, remember?" It was evident he had no idea.

"Yes, of course," he said with a polite smile. Helen looked at him with a look she borrowed from their mother. Richard blushed. "I might have forgotten about it," he admitted, more for his friends and definitely not to Helen. Her girlfriend, Blue, cleared her throat.

"You said," Blue started, voice dangerous, "you are free all afternoon," she pointed out.

"He also said," started a familiar raspy voice, Lynch, smirking from behind Richard, lurking like his shadows, "we're going to find a dead Welsh king, who grants our wishes and look where we are," he joked.

"Are you saying, you would have wished to be somewhere else, than here?" asked the newest addition to their group, Henry Cheng, if Helen remembered correctly, with real enthusiasm. Ronan looked at him like he wanted to wish for something very specific at that moment. It was a small surprise how Ronan melted into the hand that was put on his shoulder. It was a bigger surprise that it was not Gansey's but Adam’s hand. Ronan grimaced but let it go.

"I'm sorry, Jane," Richard started and then came a typical Gansey kind of explanation with promises. Everyone in their family did it like that. Apology, promises, gratitude. In this case his brother might have actually meant it.

They got in to the car six minutes later. Helen admired a lot of people, herself included, when it came to patience.

"Is everything alright with you and Blue?" Helen asked, once they were speeding out of Fox Way. They had a long road ahead of them and she wanted to be over the unpleasantries fast. Or maybe her patience wasn't as outstanding as she wanted it to be. Or her curiosity was truly insatiable.

"Of course, yes, it's fine, I'll make it up to her," Richard reassured her. Helen hummed.

"Since when are the two of you together?" she asked, hopefully conveying her true question.

"A month or so," Richard answered. There was no wavering in his voice. It was possibly the truth.

"So, it's really the end with Ronan?" she tried another rout. Richard gave her a look, similar to the one, she heard Ronan call the  _Daddy Gansey_  look.

"He's dating Adam, and no, we never dated," he emphasised. "Never."

"Sure thing," Helen grinned, as the left Henrietta.

"For crying out loud," swore Richard.

"Okay," Helen said, voice delightful, "sure, never-ever, Dick," she said just to annoy him. "What about Henry? Does he have anyone or do you guys just make him feel weird?" she asked, like a true trickster. Richard, a moment ago, looked like he wanted to give a speech about the whole Ronan situation, but now, he just turned away. That rarely occurred.

"He has someone," Richard said dismissively. Helen looked at his brother incredulously, but he was not looking at her direction. "So, what kind of boring meetings will I have to endure, tomorrow?" he changed the subject.

"The meetings I planned," Helen said and Richard smirked, self-satisfied.

* * *

Helen had difficulties finding out the official phone number of the Fox Way witches. She tried looking online but was unsuccessful at first. They had no official website, so she had to dig into the archive of the Daily Henrietta newspaper, where she checked the advertisements and found the number.

Helen should've been working, but she let herself a few seconds of pause, when she remembered the interesting situation with Richard and Blue and, supposedly, with Henry. She fought her guilt down and let the temptation win.

They answered the phone with similar speed as they answered doors. When they finally picked it up, it was a lazy and soothing voice on the phone. Helen wasn't sure how many witches/psychics were stationed at Fox Way, but their number increase with every story she heard.

"Good afternoon, you called the Fox Way psychics, how can I help?" asked the woman.

"Good afternoon, I'm Helen Gansey," she introduced herself and tried then failed to come up with a suitable reason she was calling. Not knowing any magical thing, it was hard. "May I speak to Orla, please?" she asked the woman.

"Do you have an appointment, Ms. Gansey?" Helen was at least a bit satisfied it wasn't assumed to be Mrs. Gansey.

"No, unfortunately, but if it's possible to have it now, I'll, of course, pay the extra fee," she said, because she had no idea how a psychics calculated their tariff.

"Hold on for a second," the woman said. She heard as the woman screamed out to Orla, once, twice, before Orla answered and the woman could ask if Helen Gansey was a regular client or not. Answer didn't came. Just Orla's nerve ruffling voice.

"Hello, rich girl, what can I help you with? I have to state my price before we start to talk," she said, voice not without laughter.

"Hello, Orla," Helen said with a hint of resignation. "I thought you were bad with names. I would prefer a private conversation, but if that's not possible, I'll pay for disturbing you, of course." Orla laughed out loud, it sounded like marbles clicking together. It was a lovely sound, Helen even smiled to herself, Orla was so carefree. "And please don't call me rich girl," Helen asked softly.

"You just offered," started Orla, battling her laughing fits, "to pay for asking me out on a date," she answered. "And the car you drove here, babygirl, you have no idea." Helen was actually pretty sure, she knew her own car and its worth. "And I might be bad with names, but I'm good at what I do. I could sense your money and aura, honey," she said almost seriously. Her nicknaming habit was a bit unnerving, but charming at the same time. It was very different from what the guy at the logistics did at Helen's department, before he had been put to his place. Orla seemed to say those to cheer someone up, not to be degrading.

"Your abilities work through phone too?" joked Helen.

"Of course they are," answered Orla, self-consciously. "I'm not an amateur." Helen chuckled.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good decision. You'll have to pay a lot for this line so I'm gonna hang up, but I'll call you back in a second from mine, okay?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, thank you. Don't you need my number though?"

"Nope, I'm a psychic, remember?" she joked, in a way which made it clear, the phone probably had an archive of numbers. "See ya, honey," Orla said then hang up. It did really took just a minute. Helen looked back to her laptop to get some work done but only get three line written to an email by the time Orla called her.

"So, babygirl where are you taking me?" she asked as a form of greeting.  Helen needed a moment or two to catch up.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not actually calling you to ask y-"

"Oh, now, I'm hurt," she said and Helen heard the pout in her voice. "I thought you liked me," she said and Helen wasn't sure how much of it was a joke.

"I do like you," she reassured Orla, grinning. "If I'm back at Henrietta again," to be ignored by his brother again, "I'll take you for a coffee," she promised.

"Alright," agreed Orla, acting bit reluctant.

"So, as I started, I'm calling you, because I'm utterly confused abou-"

"Oh, don't be, you're hardly the first rich girl I taught how to be a proper queer," Helen made a face in her empty office, something he rarely let herself do. "Are you there, babygirl?"

"I'm having a hard time deciding, which one I prefer, rich girl or babygirl," she said ignoring the half-flirtatious, half-stupid sentence. "I think I like rich girl a bit better. So, as I said. I'm confused about my brother's relationship with you… Blue."

"She's my cousin." From the sound, Orla changed telephoning position. "Whadayamean?" she asked after purring like a kitten.

"According to him, they are still together and he's happier than ever."

"Are you accusing Blue of cheating?" she asked voice raising in volume.

"I would be surprised if that was the case. They are all spending their time together whenever they can, it would sure be suspicious. My brother can be oblivious but he's also explicit about his love. He was all love-dovey with his previous boyfriend." Helen thought for a second. "If I think about it, his ex is part of their group too. I just realised it."

"Wait, wait, wait. Dea- Dickie boy had a bf?" Orla whistled. "I'm pleasantly surprised. I never believed, the rich or the powerful ever cared about minorities, going so far to deny their own uniqueness too. Maybe you, Ganseys, are different, rich girl."

"Thanks. I guess. As I saw Cheng is awful at keeping secrets, and as I said, it was clear they were dating, when it came to Ronan, but they were friends before they got together and maybe that's how it works?"

There was an uncharacteristic silence from the other side of the line.

"Your Dickie was dating the snake boy?" Orla asked and it was the first time she seemed surprised.

"Yes, it was pretty evident. Maybe they called it differently, young boys, you know, probably not understanding sexuality, but yes, I believe so," she explained.

"Isn't Snake dude in love with Coke boy?" Orla's thought wandered.

"I don't know who that is."

"Freckle guy?"

"Adam?" tried Helen.

"If you say so," Orla giggled. "So I thought Snake boy and Freckle guy are together. At least they're fucking." The swear word sounded weirdly erotic form Orla. "Eye-fucking, I mean."

"Oh, yes, I have noticed that too," she agreed. "I think they are dating, but having two break ups, with Ronan, then with Blue, so quickly would've had a bit more obvious effect on Richard, I believe."

"Don't you, rich people, have to act like you're perfect all the time?"

"No, that's famous people," Helen said without missing a beat.

"I see. So, we still don't know. Should we bet and just ask her?" Orla suggested.

"That's what I don't understand. Richard said that they are together."

"Well, cool, but while Richie-Rich was out in the family home with you, Blue went on dates with Henry," Orla said. "I- Maybe your bro lied?" She contemplated. "Or Blue does some illegal shit and that's why she said she hangs out with that boy? I really don't think she would cheat on anyone," sighed Orla.

"A mystery, it remains. And no, we shouldn't bet."

* * *

Helen had to get into the habit of be distracted from her work by Richard's love life. Letting it was not honourable, but eventually she had to save the number of the most hectic witch she ever heard of, not that she knew so many of them, for the sake of comfort, because Orla called her again, surprising the heck out of Helen.

"Hello, I'm Helen Gans-"

"Babygirl!" Orla sounded excited. "I thought I'll never hear from you again," she mused, indicating it was the third time she called her, as Helen was at a conference in the morning, and couldn’t pick it up. "Well, not really. I was just wondering, if you solved the _who's Blue_ _dating_ question, 'cause I couldn't," she admitted and Helen heard the pout in her voice.

"Not really," Helen answered. "I didn't focus on it too much, to be honest."

"Yeah, I know, I should give it up too," Orla said, almost embarrassed. "Just, let me give it one last shot, before we ask Blue or let them take it to their grave," she asked. Helen chuckled.

"Fine, give it one last shot. What's in your mind?"

"Cool," said Orla, enthusiastically. "So, Blue told me she'll have a dinner with  _friends,_ as she said, this Friday, in a fancy restaurant, which I would think is a date thing."

"Okay," Helen said uncertainly.

"If we can get the name of the restaurant we're on track."

"I don't follow," Helen admitted.

"Oh, come on, think a bit, I'm sure we got the same evil idea, Helen!" Orla said her name with such a low drop that it was hard not to roll her eyes, even thought she was not sure why. It was just filled with so much mischievousness.

"I have no idea," Helen said with honesty.

"Then let me tell you, I have an evil plan, are you interested?" she asked playfully and with certainty Helen was in. "We need to go on a date," Orla said very seriously.

"I see."

"Do you?" joked Orla.

"No. We need to go on a date, because?"

"Because," started Orla, slowly, for easier comprehension, "we are going to go on a date to the same place, at the same place as Blue and her unknown number of friends/boyfriends go."

"Oh." It was an awful plan, yet there was no denying Helen's curiosity about this matter. It was just bothering her now and Orla was persuasive enough. "I- How do you suppose we execute the plan? What if they realise we follow them?"

"Need to get the name of the restaurant and then we'll go there," Orla said determinedly. "It's some fancy place, somewhere near Henrietta, but like, not  _in_  the town," she detailed. "And that's why _we_ also go on a date, so it's not suspicious."

"Er, okay, sure. Also, it might be the Summer Night?" Helen wondered. "It's a nice place, I've been there with Richard, few times, when I had been in Henrietta."

"Uh, yes, that's it," got Orla excited. "So, you know the place? Good, so it's a date, babygirl," Orla giggled.

"If you insist," Helen smiled, leaving it to Orla. It had potential to be a nice evening. She would have to drive more than three hours, but Richard enthused about the hiking places around Henrietta, so a weekend in the small city was not the worst way of spending it.

"What should I wear, rich girl?" Orla asked, while yawing. There was shuffling, like she dug herself deeper in to bed. It was 1 pm.

"Doesn't really matter, not that fancy place. They have a terrace and not arctic creator air conditioning, so something comfortable and nothing warm.

"Okay, I have a crimson dress, it's not subtle, I admit," said Orla.

"It's alright, if I'm having a friend-date, at least I can make people jealousy."

"That's the least I can do for you, rich girl. And if it makes you more comfortable, call it a friend-date." Helen heard the cheeky grin in her voice.

"I'll get there around 8 pm, is that alright?" Helen asked, ignoring Orla's sinful insinuation. "Goodbye, Orla."

"Bye, sweetie," the witch replied in a sing song voice.

* * *

Helen did like the Summer Night restaurant, Richard took her from time to time, when they some time for each other and Richard wanted to look composed and serious. And after Helen almost got food poisoning in Nino's once. Richard swore it was not their fault. Therefore, it came as no surprise he would've wanted to take his friends there too. Or suggest that place to his friends. Or whatever they were to face there. It was an atmospheric place, but not too bourgeois, which she knew Richard's friend hated.

The building itself was a bit stuffy, the tables were too close to each other, the warmness made it too languid, orange glow from the lanterns and candles made it feel like a cave. Helen and most of the costumers preferred the outside terrace. The tables were more separated, the air cleaner, the green forest surrounding them, even a charming Christmas light garland ran around the trees, composing the perfect garden party feeling.

Helen wanted to get a place where they could hide properly, but the situation was easily decided when they got visual on Blue at the corner of the terrace. She was gazing out into nature, alone at that moment. Orla took Helen's hand and leaded her to the most out of the way table, so when Blue's date arrives, he/them wouldn't see or recognise them. Helen consciously sat down to show her back to Blue's table.

"It's such a bad idea," she whispered to Orla, who sent her a weird look.

"Doesn't your mother do politician things? I can't help but think, that's more lying and scheming," she provided. Helen looked at her seriously.

"That's politics, and not spying on our relatives," she confessed.

"So, it's different, because about _these_ people you actually care?" asked Orla cheekily. 

"I'm not a politician, I help my mother when she asks me, but I have standards, she might be a Republican but she’s not a neo-nazi."

"How sad that nowadays," Orla mused, "not being a neo-nazi is not a requirement but a plus point."

"The world is on fire," agreed Helen.

They order a cheese plate they shared, talking about nothing in particular. They share stories from their high-school-er years, as it came up as a subject. Orla was a goth in school, she confessed, and Helen told her about the journals she had, where she planned out her life for the next seventy years.

It didn't came as a surprise, but Helen was actually enjoying herself, almost forgetting why they were there at the first place. When Orla suddenly got quiet, it took her only a moment to hear Richard greet Blue a few tables away.

"What did I tell you?" Helen whispered, smirking. Orla made a face.

"I don't believe it," she whispered back, vehemently. "There's something not adding up," she said distaste written on her face. Then her eyes went really wide and the whole restaurant had to opportunity to hear Henry Cheng.

"Gansey-man, I saw you in the parking lot, couldn't have waited for me?" he asked cheerfully, then the sound of a chair pulled out, Richard chuckling softly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you, I was not intentionally leaving you behind," Richard answered, amusement evident in his voice.

"I don't get it," Orla leaned closer, "I-," Orla shook her head. "Henry just gave a kiss to both of their cheeks," she detailed. "I have no idea, what's going on anymore," she sighed.

In the distance Helen heard Richard say that he will get a menu for them and then Orla's face froze. 

"Oh, oh," said Orla, her face shocked, but Helen had no time to panic. Still lost in her confusion, Orla, just grinned at her, very strained and then they heard chairs squeaking and Helen knew what was coming.

"Helen?" asked a surprised voice and Helen tried to get herself together, smile rapidly fading from her face. She turned, gathering all her acting skill to look at her brother.

"Richard?" she asked, her voice shaky. "What a- Hi?"

"Hello, dead boy," greeted him Orla cheerfully. Richard looked at her suspicious.

"Orla?" he turned to her, like he just recognised her. "What are you doing here?" he asked more from Helen, only out of politeness looking at Orla.

"Well, what do you think, silly?" asked Orla playfully. "We are on a date, it's a romantic place isn't it? One of the best around Henrietta you must know, I assume," she said so naturally, it was scary.

Richard was taken aback.

"O-Oh, I'm… Yes, it's a nice place," he deflected. "I just didn't know you two were on terms like that," he muttered an apology.

"Everything has to start somewhere," said Orla, her voice breaking at one point like she was that emotional and reached over to take Helen's hand, who was clutching her fork with slight terror in her eyes.

"Oh." Richard was looking for words. "Oh, that's…"

"Is that Orla?" came a high pitched noise from a relatively alt voice. Helen saw Blue get up, vehemently, and march towards their table. Richard was turning already, as the placatory of the situation.

"Look, Blue, who's also here," he smiled at his girlfriend, while he still looked shocked by the information he just obtained.

Blue came closer, furiously looking at Orla, then at Helen, their intertwined finger, and at last Richard. She raised and eyebrow as a way of communicating, then turned towards her cousin.

"You date her?" she asked softly from Orla. Helen looked back at her partner. Orla smiled and it was a small and honest smile. It made Helen's chest shrink a bit, but not uncomfortably, just excitedly, adrenaline pushing at her heart, anticipation making Helen smile too.

"If this goes well," Orla said, eyes turning to Helen, her thumb caressing Helen's hand. She meant it. Helen sent Orla a shy smile of her own.

"This is disturbingly adorable," arrived Henry, breaking the moment. Blue sent him a weird look. 

"And what's with you guys?" asked Orla, from the youngsters. "Are you having some three-way date, babies?" Three people blushed and started to look for suitable words. "Oh, sorry, I made it weird," she apologised, "I'm sorry, I forgot the whole break up deal-, oh, what the hell!" she cried out suddenly. Helen, Richard and Henry looked at her dumbfounded, while Blue was begging and threatening her cousin with her eyes.

"What happened?" Helen after moments of silence, while Orla looked scandalised, gripping Helen's hand forcefully.

"I didn't knew you guys were-, well it's not my business but like-, yeah sure," she staggered. Helen smiled to herself, because Orla even interrupted herself.

"Care to elaborate?" Helen asked anyone who was listening.

"I, er, yes, of course, sorry," Richard took the leading role again. "What I believe Orla's psychic abilities realised is that we are on a date," he confessed, like it was such a big deal. Helen waited for something else.

"Do you really?" she tried to gather details.

"Like all of us," mentioned Henry, as a matter of explanation.

"O-oh." Well, that gave answers to certain things. It was, wow.

"Okay, now, this is really weird," said Orla, with a sour expression.

"Oh, yes, maybe we should move," Helen suggested. Orla looked a bit devastated.

"Can I walk you home?" she offered.

"I live in D.C.," Helen said automatically, glad they were no longer talking about other sensitive subjects. A cheeky smile appeared on Orla's face.

"Then we must go to my place." Helen looked at her with mock disappointment. Blue made a disgusted sound in her throat. "Come one, we have homemade Mexican and I have cheesy films, want to hang out?" Orla asked, batting her eyelashes.

Helen wondered for a second, if this was how she wanted to spend her weekend and she did came to a conclusion.

"Sure thing, babe," Helen smirked, making Orla gasp.

* * *

Gansey walked back to their table and sat down still lost in his thoughts. Henry bounced back with a smile, while Blue was now continuously making a disgusted face.

"Were they…," started Blue grimacing half way through. "It wasn't a real date for them, right?" she took her place.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't," said Gansey as fast as he could, shaking off a bad feeling.

"You're both in denial," came the cheerful answer from Henry.

"You are not helping, Cheng," used Gansey his dad voice.

"They could be friends," argued Blue. Henry sent both of them a look.

"You'll be sad, when they ask me to be their bridesman and not you, ignorants."

"What is a bridesman?" asked Gansey curiously.

"The word made up from bridesmaid and groomsman, Gansey, grow up."

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
